te11fzombiefandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Military Skills - 75/100/150 (Military, Civilian, Scientist) *Close Combat (+10% to hit with all close combat attacks) **Martial Arts (+40% to hit with hand attacks) ***Martial Arts Expert (+15% to hit with hand attacks) **Weapon Proficiency (+15% to hit with axe and knife) ***Knife Combatant (+25% to hit with knife) ***Axe Handler (+25% to hit with axe) **Deadliness (+1 damage to all close combat attacks) *Ranged Combat (+15% to hit with all ranged attacks) **Veteran (+10% to hit with all ranged attacks) **Pistol Training (+15% to hit with pistols) ***Advanced Pistol Training (+10% to hit with pistols) ****Expert Pistol Training (+5% to hit with pistols) **Shotgun Training (+15% to hit with shotguns) ***Advanced Shotgun Training (+5% to hit with shotguns) ****Expert Shotgun Training (+5% to hit with shotguns) **Headhunter (20% more damage with ranged attacks) *Weapon Scavenger (Doubles chances of finding weapons) **Ammo Scavenger (25% more chance of finding ammo) Scientific Skills - 150/100/75 *First Aid (+5 health healed with first aid kits) **Infection Aid (cures infections with first aid kits) FOR SKILL ANTI-INFECTION **Scavenger (Doubles chance of finding first aid kits) *Diagnosis (Will know if survivors and zombies nearby's health is red, orange, yellow or green) **Self Diagnosis (Will know self's exact health) ***Advanced Diagnosis (Will know nearby survivors and zombies exact health) **Infection Scan (Can see if someone, including self, is infected) ***Anti-Infection (Can cure infection with first aid kits without spending first aid kits) INFECTION AID **Body Examination (Can tell if bodies are revivifying or not) Civilian Skills - 100/100/100 *Bodybuilder (+20% health) **Tough Skin (10% damage is halved) **Infection Resistent (10% infectious bite isn't infectious) ***Iron Stomach (+20% infectious bite isn't infectious) ****Extra Resistent (+40% infectious bite isn't infectious) *****Ultimate Virus Resistance (+15% infectious bite isn't infectious) *Looter (+30% searching) **Scavenger (+20% searching) ***Keen Eye (+10% searching) **Specific Search (Can search for one specific thing with a 25% boost to searching for it) ***Advanced Specific Search (Boosts specific searches with 25%, making the bonus 50%) *Fleet of foot (Walking a block only takes 1 AP) **Lightfooted (Can enter buildings without wasting AP) **Climbing (Can enter buildings barricaded to 10) ***Advanced Climbing (Can enter buildings barricaded to 15) ****Expert Climbing (Can enter buildings barricaded to 18) *Construction (Can barricade buildings, and repair ruined buildings and set up generators) *Tagger (Spraycans only have 50% chance of being used (of normal chance) and you gain experience from tagging) **Spraycan Scavenger (150% extra chance of finding spraycans) Zombie Skills 100/75 Human/Zombie *Rigor Mortis (+10% to hit with basic attacks) **Neck Lurch (+15% to hit with bite attack) **Death Grip (+15% to hit with hand attack) **Rend Flesh (+1 damage with hand attacks) **Tangling Grasp (Succesful hand attack makes all other basic attacks at +10%) **Feeding Drag (Can drag red survivors out unto the street) ***Strong Leash (Can drag orange survivors out unto the street) *Memories of Life (Can open doors) **Feeding Groan (Can attract other zombies) ***Bellow (Can attract hordes of zombies) **Ransack (Can ruin buildings, causing them unable to be barricaded and dark) **Flailing Gesture (Can gesture at things) *Digestion (Grants health according to 50% of bite damage) **Digestive System (Health gained from biting is now 100% of damage) **Infectious Bite (Biting causes survivors to become infected) *Lurching Gait (Speed from 3 AP -> 2 AP) **Balanced Walk (Speed from 2 AP -> 1 AP) **Ankle Grab (Only spends 5 AP standing up after being dead) *Scent Fear (Red, Orange, Yellow and green health shows) **Scent Blood (Exact health shows) **Scent Trail (Scents survivors it recently had contact with) **Scent Death (Can distinguish between revivifying bodies and dead bodies and can get a map of all the zombies around them) *Brain Rot (Can't be DNA-scanned and revived unless in an NT building) **Flesh Rot (20% extra health and takes 1 less damage from firearms) ***Carapace Skin (Takes 1 less damage from all close combat weapons too (excludes hand attacks)